A ojos cerrados
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Shun quiere a June. Pero teme a sus sentimientos. Amar a un Santo Femenino no es cosa fácil. No está permitido, además... /Regalo de cumpleaños para Mel-Gothic de Cáncer/.
1. Identidad robada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia: **Algo OoC, especialmente Shun. Sin embargo, habrá más explicaciones de su comportamiento en el próximo capítulo. Por otro lado, este fic es un Shun/June pero también hay June/Albiore.

**Notas:** Escribí esto principalmente para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, pero estuve tan corta de tiempo estos días que ya no lo pude terminar, por lo que he dividido la historia. Público hoy la primera parte, porque es el cumple de Mel, así que, amiga, espero que lo disfrutes. Mi idea inicial había sido regalarte un June/Mime y un Seiya/Miho, pero mi cerebro no logró concretar ideas completas a tiempo. Así que tendrás que esperar para después por ese fic con esas ships. xD Al menos aquí hay mucho Shun/June y algo de June/Albiore porque sé que te gustan también esas ships. xD Espero que lo disfrutes mucho y que todo mejore para ti pronto. ¡Abrazos, te quiero! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ;)

* * *

**A ojos cerrados.**

**1**

**Identidad robada.**

**.**

_Sólo el silencio tiene palabras_

_Que pueden decirse junto a ti sin herirte. _

_Ante lo irremediable, sólo podemos sonreír. _

_Llueven sobre tu cuerpo las lágrimas de las corolas. _

M. Yourcenar.

_**.**_

* * *

**I**

* * *

El día florece con el sol comenzando a asomar por el horizonte.

Los alumnos de Albiore están formados en línea frente a él. El joven argentino repasa rostros y analiza miradas. No tarda mucho en percatarse de que falta alguien cuya cabellera larga y rubia generalmente suele mecerse al ritmo del viento matutino que con su gélido rose acostumbra a ayudar a los aprendices a despertar para el entrenamiento.

—¿Y June?

Su pregunta es directa y su semblante muestra desaprobación. Sus ojos severos interrogan a sus alumnos quienes se sienten encoger delante de su mirada, como si fuera culpa suya que June no estuviera presente y a tiempo.

—Dijo que nos alcanzaría pronto pero no ha llegado desde que dejamos la cabaña —señala una de sus compañeras, cuya voz logra mantenerse firme pese al semblante de preocupación que, gracias a su máscara, pasa desapercibido por los demás.

—Bien.

Eso es todo. Albiore no vuelve a tocar el tema y de inmediato da instrucciones a los demás para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Shun mira en dirección a la cabaña de June; sus ojos reflejan la preocupación que se escabulle a su corazón. No obstante, no puede seguir mirando, pues Albiore le ordena comenzar con la rutina de calentamiento y se dirige con sus compañeros a dar diez vueltas a la isla. Mientras tanto sólo observa las aves en el cielo, que vuelan como queriendo atrapar los rayos de sol con sus alas para calentarlas luego de una noche inmisericorde.

Por su lado, el Santo de Cefeo se dirige a la cabaña en donde debiera estar su alumna. Entra en la habitación, cuyo silencio no se encuentra presente, pues el llanto de June lo interrumpe.

Entonces la ve, cubriéndose el rostro, y ella cuando lo siente entrar no hace más que darle la espalda.

June aprieta los labios, tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto.

—¿Qué sucede, June? —cuestiona Albiore con un tono de voz neutro.

La chica respira. Talla sus ojos llorosos con la poca dignidad que todavía siente que conserva. Entonces, sosteniendo lo que le queda de voz y aun dándole la espalda a su maestro, responde:

—Mi máscara no está. Alguien la tomo. Alguien se la llevó mientras dormía.

* * *

**II**

* * *

—_¿Estás bien, Shun?_

_June había colocado su rostro en frente de su compañero. Colocó su mano áspera sobre la suave frente de su amigo, asegurándose de que su temperatura fuera la adecuada. _

_Shun la miró así de cerca y cerró los ojos. El rostro de metal de June le frustraba en ocasiones. _

—_No es nada, June —luego de eso sonrió y señaló al mar—, sólo estaba mirando el horizonte. Falta poco para que anochezca. _

—_Has estado muy callado últimamente. Creí que estabas molesto conmigo —se sinceró June, sentándose al lado del joven japonés. Abrazó sus piernas y soltó un casino suspiro. _

_Por su lado Shun la observó. Gracias al brillo del sol la máscara de June parecía tener más vida. Un tono suave y cálido adornaba la palidez cotidiana de aquel rostro inexpresivo. _

_El candidato a Andrómeda volvió a suspirar. Se llevó una mano al brazo contrario y frotó dulcemente su piel, a manera de encausar su nerviosismo a un gesto que le ayudara a controlarlo. _

_Lo cierto es que le daba miedo dejar salir sus pensamientos y que encontraran sus equivalentes en palabras, y esas palabras en sonidos, sonidos que June decodificaría y entendería. _

_«__Quiero ver tu rostro…__»._

—_Escucha Shun… —comenzó June, algo dubitativa—. Yo… yo… _

—_¿Si, June? _

_Shun pudo notar como June abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas. El viento suave acompañado con el aroma salado del mar izo los cabellos rubios de June como una bandera, de una tierra libre que elige servir a otros. Un sol. Una estrella que no le debe nada a ningún planeta y aún así decide brillar para dar calor y vida. _

_June había sido como esa estrella para Shun desde que llegara a isla Andrómeda. _

—_Entendería si estuvieras molesto conmigo, después de todo nunca he sido una buena amiga contigo… _

_Ante eso, Shun frunció de inmediato el entrecejo. Se quedó mirándola con intensidad y pudo notar, que pese a traer la máscara puesta, June no deseaba verlo a los ojos. _

—_¿Por qué lo dices, June? —preguntó, completamente contrariado, el alumno de Albiore. _

—_Porque nunca te he apoyado en tu decisión de convertirte en caballero de Athena… _

_Ante su respuesta, June pareció encogerse en su lugar, como si su confesión la hiciera sentir pequeña y buscara protección en algún lugar. _

—_Pero June…_

—_Es la verdad, Shun. Siempre te he pedido que te fueras, que regresaras a Japón y… ¿Sabes? Realmente no es porque no confiaba en tu fuerza, era tu naturaleza… Shun, eres tan diferente a todos nosotros y me daba miedo de que lucharas tanto por nada… Te quería vivo, eso era todo, y en ese propósito no hice más que desmotivarte, decirte que nunca lo lograrías… _

—_A pesar de eso, curaste mis heridas, June… siempre dabas la cara por mí cuando yo ya no podía soportar el entrenamiento. No importa si tus palabras fueran aquellas, tus acciones demostraban que, sin importar nada, respetabas mi decisión. Es lo único que necesitaba de ti, lo mejor que pudiste darme. _

_Shun le tomó del hombro. Sus dedos suaves se encontraron con la piel desnuda de June. _

—_Por favor, mírame a los ojos… _

_Y June tuvo miedo de voltear a verlo. Tembló a causa de la calidez que la mano de Shun le ofrecía, un calor amable que se extendía desde su hombro hasta todo su cuerpo. Una sensación poco compartida entre los habitantes de la isla, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca habían sido convencionales. _

—_June… _

—_No puedo, Shun. Me avergüenzo de verme en tu mirada._

—_Vamos, June. Hazlo. Por favor, mírame a los ojos… _

—_No, Shun… Me ves con unos ojos que lo perdonan todo y eso no está bien. _

—_Por favor, June… _

—_Sólo acéptalo y di que fui una mal amiga, Shun. Así me dolerá menos cuando te vayas… _

—_June… _

—_Has vencido en combate a los demás aspirantes por la armadura. Pronto llevarás a cabo el ritual de Andrómeda, Shun. Cuando lo superes obtendrás la armadura y no tendrás nada más que hacer aquí. Les habrás demostrado a todos que pudiste lograrlo. Me lo restregarás en la cara. Y yo… _

_Antes de que June pudiera continuar, Shun le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, para así obligarla a verle. June se sorprendió, y su cercanía fue tanta que casi pudo sentir el aliento de Shun a través de su máscara. _

—_No soy tan buena persona como crees, June —le sonrió con dulzura—. La razón por la que últimamente no he hablado mucho contigo es porque un pensamiento insistente me sigue a todas partes. Y es la idea de que pronto dejaré isla Andrómeda y jamás habré conocido el color de tus ojos…_

* * *

**III**

* * *

El ritual para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda se ha cancelado. Albiore suspira pesadamente, cansado de oír las interrogantes de sus alumnos, pero no se siente con el temple necesario para explicarles su decisión.

—Mañana a primera hora preséntense aquí como siempre. Les daré una respuesta cuando el tiempo sea apropiado.

—¿Y qué hay de June? —cuestiona Spica, mirando a todos lados, buscando a la joven rubia con la mirada.

—Ella sigue en su cabaña. Se encuentra indispuesta para venir.

_Indispuesta. _

Albiore casi ríe de su propia excusa. Ojalá tuviera algo mejor para decir, pero la situación que les rodea es complicada y él sólo busca ganar tiempo para llegar a una solución que no comprometa el honor de June.

Debe ser prudente con lo que les dirá a sus alumnos. Y es por eso que ha utilizado esa palabra. Aquella palabra que sabe que es como un código. Así, se mantiene impávido al notar que su suposición surte efecto pues es comprendida por el resto de sus alumnas, que relajan los hombros y algunas otras sueltan un suspiro, como de alivio.

—Ah, debe estar en su primer periodo… ¿No crees, Gasira? —escucha a una, susurrándole a su compañera.

—Sí, debe ser eso, Johari.

—¿Primer periodo? —cuestiona Reda, quien las había escuchado hablar.

—Es un asunto que no te incumbe —responde la aprendiz de Santo Femenino, con voz gélida.

—Oye, recuerda que no tienen derecho de utilizar ningún código de mujeres porque se supone que ustedes no lo son —replica molesto, con la mirada desafiante. Johari gruñe detrás de la máscara y tensa los dedos morenos, dejando relucir sus largas y afiladas uñas.

—¡Entonces te recordaré porque abandonamos nuestra feminidad!

Pero antes de que se arme una pelea, Albiore eleva su cosmos, que se hace sentir sobre sus alumnos como el peso de una gravedad distinta a la de su planeta, casi obligándolos a ponerse de rodillas.

—No toleraré esta clase de comportamientos. Ahora vayan a dormir.

Su voz es firme. Su autoridad se eleva por encima de los pensamientos de sus alumnos, quienes le obedecen sin pensársela dos veces. Incluso aunque Albiore fuera el único adulto ahí, nunca ningún indicio de debilidad se dejó entrever en sus acciones, lo cuál les inspiraba respeto y admiración al mismo tiempo.

Cualquier palabra que fuera dicha por él, debía ser cumplida.

Los aspirantes se dispersan. Albiore les ha pedido a las chicas que duermen con June que, por aquella ocasión, duerman en la cabaña de otra de sus compañeras. Incluso si June confiara en ellas, todavía no era momento de precipitarse a dar la noticia de la pérdida de su identidad como Santo Femenino de Athena.

Lo mejor será primero investigar quien se ha llevado su máscara. Alguien la ha insultado y Albiore prefiere hacer un análisis previo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

El santo de Céfeo suspira y mira a las estrellas en el cielo. En camino a su cabaña, no duda en tomar una dirección diferente y mira la casita en donde June está resguardada. Toca a la puerta y aclara en voz alta quien es.

June abre. Albiore puede verla directo a los ojos azules: están hinchados pero el semblante de June es estable. Trata de mantenerse firme, aunque no puede ocultar el hecho de que ha estado llorando.

—Te he traído algo de cenar —comienza el Santo de Plata, mostrándole el plato de raciones que le guardó de la cena que había compartido con sus demás alumnos.

—Muchas gracias maestro. Lamento mucho las molestias —responde June, con una voz clara aunque un poco desganada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como una inútil.

A lo lejos, Shun está sentado en un estanque de rocas en donde el mar es amigable. Mira hacia el horizonte, sus cabellos corren a favor del viento. Cierra los ojos y recarga la espalda sobre una enorme roca. Sabe que su maestro está con June, logró verlo a la distancia cuando se dirigía a la cabaña de su amiga. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos apenas la vio abrir la puerta.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

—_¡June, quítate la máscara! —exclamó Shun, con una dulce expresión de felicidad en su rostro de porcelana._

—_¿Estás loco, Shun? ¡No puedo hacer eso si estás aquí! —gritó una exaltada June ante la propuesta de su mejor amigo. _

—_Quiero que tu rostro sienta la brisa del mar —explicó Shun, con su cotidiano tono de voz amable. Luego le regaló una enorme sonrisa—, este paisaje es hermoso. _

—_De cualquier forma, no puedo hacerlo —repitió, en tono firme. _

—_Puedes hacerlo —Shun la miró con seguridad—, así como yo puedo cerrar los ojos mientras no traes la máscara puesta._

_June amplió la mirada. _

_Lo vio dar unos pasos atrás. _

—_Además, desde aquí sólo puedo ver tu espalda —aseguró. _

_La pequeña etíope sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. _

—_¿Prometes que mantendrás los ojos cerrados?_

—_Lo prometo con mi vida —exclamó Shun, extendiendo una mano a su corazón. La curva en sus labios ascendió. Luego aspiró aire y cerró los párpados con fuerza. June soltó una pequeña risa ya que su amigo aparentaba aguantar la respiración. _

_June volvió la mirada al horizonte. El mar lamía con cierta rabia las rocas al fondo del risco en donde se hallaban. Las nubes se expandían en el horizonte continuando su eterna travesía, calentándose con la última luz del sol. Los pequeños dedos de la aspirante a la armadura de Camaleón se dirigieron al rostro de metal que portaba, que cubría su cara hecha de carne y hueso. _

_La luz cálida del sol se encontró dulce en su piel. June sintió el viento como una caricia. Sus fosas nasales se ampliaron para aspirar el aire con total libertad. Una tenue sonrisa jugueteó con sus labios. Delante de ella, el cielo, el mar y el sol eran testigos de su imagen, frente a ellas su rostro desnudo era libre. _

—_Confío en ti, Shun. Gracias._

* * *

**V**

* * *

Albiore está sentado sobre su escritorio. Una jaqueca comienza a estirarse alrededor de su cabeza y frente. Su estrés le está robando el sueño.

En sus manos reposa una carta enviada desde el Santuario. En ella se avisa la pronta visita del Patriarca o de alguno de sus subordinados —el asunto sobre quien llegaría no había sido decidido todavía—, explicándole que se haría una evaluación del lugar y el desempeño de los alumnos que siguen vivos o no han desertado.

Albiore apaga la vela que ilumina las líneas en la carta; ya no quiere leerlas más. Esa noche no dormirá. Continuará buscando por toda la isla la máscara de su alumna. Si no la encuentra cuanto antes, June estará en problemas.

* * *

**VI**

* * *

—_June ¿Alguna vez alguien en la isla ha visto tu rostro? —preguntó con curiosidad, Shun. _

—_Sí. _

_Ante la escueta respuesta de su amiga, Shun había ampliado la mirada en completo estupor. _

—_¿Quién? —preguntó sin escrúpulos. La jovencita echó a reír ante en la expresión conflictiva coloreando las facciones faciales de su amigo. _

—_El maestro Albiore. _

_Shun se quedó boquiabierto. _

—_¿Significa que tú…? —Andrómeda no sabía ni como decirlo. _

—_¿Si estoy enamorada de él? Pues sí —confesó la chica como si nada—, pero sé que el maestro nunca me vería como algo más que su alumna. La razón por la que ha visto mi rostro es porque comencé mi entrenamiento como Santo Femenino tiempo después de haber conocido al maestro Albiore. _

—_Oh, ya veo… —Shun desvió la mirada levemente. _

_Ambos se encontraban en el roquerío en donde se estancaba el agua de la costa. Aquel era su lugar especial. Depositaban sus secretos en aquel pequeño charco de agua salada. Como su fuente de deseos en dónde en lugar de arrojar monedas soltaban sus verdades. _

_Y aunque no sabía porqué, a Shun algo le provocaba malestar por el secreto que su amiga le acaba de contar._

_Sentía que hubiera sido mejor no haberle preguntado._

* * *

**VII**

* * *

—Maestro Albiore… —llama Shun, luego de haber irrumpido en la pequeña cabaña del argentino, al haber entrado sin antes pedir permiso.

Entonces observa a su guía cansado, con bolsas en los ojos y revisando algunos archivos. El joven se encuentra con el cabello rubio alborotado, y con una taza de té en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué sucede, Shun? Aún es muy temprano para que estés despierto —comenta el Santo de Céfeo, intrigado por la manera poco apropiada que Shun ha tenido para entrar a su espacio personal. Mira por la ventana; el cielo aún permanece oscuro. Deben ser alrededor de las 4:00 am.

—Yo lo hice —afirma Shun y su confesión descoloca a Albiore.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Yo tomé la máscara de June.

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

Shun quiere a June. Pero teme a sus sentimientos.

Amar a un Santo Femenino no es cosa fácil. No está permitido, además.

Y ella de cualquier forma no lo quiere de la misma forma en que él la quiere. June le da consuelo, es directa con él y le cuenta sus secretos como una buena amiga —la mejor, de hecho—, y ella da la cara por él como una hermana —le recuerda tanto a Ikki—, y cuida sus heridas y le trae comida caliente como una madre.

Era mucho pedir que le amara como una mujer. Shun lo sabe, y por eso decide no decir nada.

Además, él todavía no es un hombre, si quiera.

Todos se lo decían en el orfanato.

Su único talento era llorar.

Y June ya está enamorada de un hombre.

Uno que es honorable y fuerte.

Uno que no sabe lo que es llorar.


	2. Resolución

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**A ojos cerrados.**

**2**

**Resolución.**

**.**

_Como cuerpos, todos somos solteros, como almas, nadie lo es._

H. Hesse.

.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le había preguntado Albiore a June, luego de haberle entregado el plato de comida que le había apartado.

—Como una inútil —confesó ella con una media sonrisa, tratando de olvidarse de sus ojos hechos aguas de una fuente a punto de desbordarse.

Albiore no dijo nada. Entendía la situación de June más que nadie. Incluso más que ella misma, quien todavía no tenía una consciencia capaz de medir las consecuencias de su situación y eso era algo que Albiore debía dejar en claro para pasar a llevar a cabo un plan.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, esperando no sonar inapropiado. June lo miró directamente al rostro pese a que sus ojos, rojizos como estaban, la delataran de sus deseos de llorar. Su maestro no solía hacer aquella clase de peticiones, siempre le daba el espacio suficiente y necesario para no dar lugar a malinterpretaciones, pues si algo lo caracterizaba era el cuidado que ponía hacia el tacto que tenía con sus alumnos.

Albiore pudo notar la intriga en el rostro de June y se apresuró a explicar: —Hay unos asuntos que debo aclarar contigo.

—Está bien —respondió June con una voz quebrada. Se hizo a un lado para darle entrada a su maestro. Luego sostuvo la puerta a punto de cerrarla no sin antes respirar una larga bocanada del gélido aire que corría libre a fuera en la noche imperecedera. Miró a las estrellas y recordó las noches en que solía escaparse con Shun para mirar ahí arriba aquellos puntitos de luz navegando en un mar de oscuridad, sin importar si el frío jugara a rasguñarlos.

—June… —llamó Albiore. La chica asintió y cerró la puerta. Luego miró a su maestro, quien se veía bastante meditativo. June supo leer en su mirada que él estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para no lastimarla—. Siéntate, por favor.

Aquello era malo. Albiore generalmente tenía esta clase de consideraciones cuando el asunto era bastante serio. June hizo como se le pidió.

—Hoy me ha llegado una carta del Santuario —comenzó Albiore. June contuvo la respiración—. En ella se anuncia la próxima llegada de algún representante, o del Patriarca mismo. No se específica.

Albiore miró seriamente a June, aunque la forma en como ella arrugaba las cejas lo estaba destrozando. La muchachita delante de él hacía lo posible por mantenerse seria pese a que sabía que lo que estaba por oír iba a costarle la cordura. Sin embargo, el semblante abatido de su alumna no arredró a Albiore, quien continuó firme con lo que estaba contándole.

—Vendrán para evaluar el desempeño de mis alumnos. Como Caballero de Plata al servicio del Santuario y jefe de esta isla mi principal deber es enviar informes en tiempo y forma a las autoridades del Santuario para que tengan prueba de que estamos aprovechando adecuadamente los víveres que nos envían. Quieren ver resultados. Por esto mismo les he comentado que Shun ha vencido la primera etapa para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda. También les he hablado de tu desempeño y que probablemente pronto podrás ser candidata para pelear por la armadura de Camaleón. Así que vendrán a evaluarlos —a todos ustedes—, mediante combates para calificar sus habilidades.

Ella estaba en silencio. Albiore la contempló con escrutinio, a la expectativa de alguna respuesta.

—¿Decía la carta cuándo vendrían? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar, con una voz ausente.

Cefeo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—En cinco días.

Cuando abrió los párpados lo hizo con miedo. Temía ver el semblante de su alumna destrozado y abatido. Pero lo que encontró lo dejó sin aire.

June estaba quieta. Sus ojos se habían perdido en algún punto en la habitación. Sus músculos estaban como adormecidos, toda ella era una estatua. La única prueba de la vida que le quedaba fueron sus lágrimas, que bajaron de sus ojos inexpresivos, todavía perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. Aquellas gotitas de agua dejaron su marca de existencia en la cara de June, recorriendo sus pómulos, bajando por sus mejillas, encontrándose en su barbilla. Y mientras tanto, el rostro de ella continuaba impávido.

Finalmente cerró los párpados y apretó la mandíbula.

—Ya veo… —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Escucha, no todo está perdido —continuó Albiore, todavía tratando de mantenerse imperturbable, aunque aceptando secretamente en su corazón que la situación lo trastornaba mucho, igual que a su alumna—. Tenemos cinco días para encontrar tu máscara.

—¿Cómo podré buscarla si nadie debe ver mi rostro? —preguntó June, apretando los puños.

—Si tu máscara no está es porque alguien se la llevó, así que no será difícil para mí descubrir quién fue. Conozco a mis alumnos, y sé cuando mienten. Lo percibo casi naturalmente. Así que no me tomará tiempo encontrar al culpable y haré que te entregue tu máscara antes de que el maestro del Santuario llegue.

June frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Así que quiere que me quede aquí esperando a que usted resuelva mis problemas por mí y que yo no haga absolutamente nada? —preguntó ella con algo de rabia, levantando el tono de su voz. Albiore comprendió que estaba hiriendo el orgullo de su alumna.

—No —aseguró con seriedad—. Este asunto no es sólo tuyo… Desde que alguien ha robado tu identidad como Santo Femenino, no sólo te ha insultado a ti, sino a Athena… y a mí, como maestro de todos ustedes —dijo con severidad—, porque no aceptaré actitudes de este tipo entre mis alumnos. ¡No los he entrenado para que demuestren comportamientos tan bajos como este, comportamientos que sólo me deshonran como su tutor! Así que me encargaré de encontrar al culpable y a ti te dejaré el resto. Lo que suceda después será tarea tuya… tú decisión.

—Entiendo maestro… —respondió June, con un porte más tranquilo—. Lamento mucho la imprudencia de mis palabras hacia usted. Es sólo que muchos sentimientos corren dentro de mí con incertidumbre y no me permiten discernir cuando hablar y cuando guardar en silencio mis suposiciones —confesó, avergonzada.

Albiore suavizó su mirada.

—Descuida June. Lo entiendo.

La joven etíope suspiró y se armó de valor para la incógnita que le faltaba.

—¿Y si no encuentra al culpable y mi máscara no aparece? —preguntó en un susurro. Albiore temía esa pregunta.

Se quedó en silencio un rato. Sincerándose consigo mismo, lo que estaba por decir lo intranquilizaba horriblemente, pero aquella era la opción que le quedaba y el solo hecho de contársela a su alumna lo amedrentaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Para darse un poco de valor, miró hacia la luna cuya luz se encuadraba en la ventana.

Aquello sólo hizo temblar a June. Su maestro siempre era directo, tanto en sus palabras como en sus acciones. Cualquier indicio de titubeos era señal de que él mismo no podía darse la confianza necesaria para actuar.

—Si el caso de que no encontremos al culpable se diese… entonces les dirás que he sido yo quien te ha privado de tu máscara. Y yo no opondré objeción. Aceptaré la culpa.

—¡¿Qué?! —June se levantó de su lugar de golpe—, ¡Eso que dice no tiene sentido!

—¡Lo tiene! —replicó Albiore—. _Necesitas un culpable, _June.

—¡No, no lo necesito y usted lo sabe! —gritó ella, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sus brazos temblaban de la tensión que se estaba conteniendo en sus manos.

—Cierto —habló Albiore en un tono autoritario—. No lo necesitas, pero es favorable. Si el Santuario descubre que has perdido la máscara por imprudencia propia, entonces el castigo que te impondrán será grave —ahora fue el turno de Cefeo para apretar los puños—. Escucha con atención, June: Primero te maniataran, te escoltaran desnuda por todo el santuario porque debes recordar que vale más para ellos que tu rostro no sea visto a tu cuerpo. Luego de ello te azotarán o te dejarán colgada con cadenas en algún pilar durante días… y si sobrevives no te permitirán continuar desempeñándote como Santo de Athena porque has perdido tu valor como tal, pero tampoco te dejarán desertar porque las deserciones se pagan con la muerte. Así que lo único que te quedará si no quieres morir es… —Albiore se detuvo abruptamente, como no queriendo poner en su boca las palabras que describían el único camino que le quedaría a su alumna si aceptaba enteramente la culpa.

—¿Qué opción me quedará si elijo no desertar? —preguntó June, desesperada ante el silencio de su maestro—. ¡Por favor, dígame!

Albiore la miró condolido. Sus ojos jamás habían sido tan expresivos delante de ella. Algo en el corazón de June se rompió al verlo así.

—Te permitirán quedarte como acompañante… —se interrumpió, en su imposibilidad de decirlo. Inhaló un poco de aire para darse fuerza—. Lo que quiero decir es que cualquier caballero, desde bronce hasta oro, podrá pedirte para que pases la noche con él —expresó con mucho pesar. June sintió empequeñecerse—. Cuando un Santo Femenino ha perdido su máscara pierde entonces su identidad, su persona se reduce a nada. Serás lo que ellos pidan que seas.

—El Santuario no puede ser así de cruel… —susurró June llevándose una mano a la boca, toda ella echa un manojo de nervios—. ¡Athena no puede ser así de cruel!

—Es cierto… pero con el patriarca que gobierna desde hace trece años, muchas cosas han cambiado. Todo ha perdido sentido en ese Santuario, pero estamos bajo su jurisdicción así que no podemos hacer nada —ante eso, Albiore prefirió no hablar sobre sus sospechas hacia el patriarca. En lugar de ello tomó a June de los hombros y la miró paternalmente—. Por eso te pido que, si no encontramos tu máscara a tiempo, entonces úsame como culpable. Te darán una oportunidad y podrás batirte a duelo conmigo para recuperar tu identidad, defendiendo tu orgullo como Santo Femenino de Athena. Así, no importa si no recuperas la máscara, si me vences entonces Mu, el Caballero de Aries, forjará una nueva máscara para ti y todo seguirá su curso.

—No… no… eso no me lo pida. No lo haré, no podría matarlo de cualquier forma —dijo ella llorando, negando con la cabeza insistentemente—. Usted es más fuerte que yo y yo no podría hacerle algo así, sería injusto, además… ¡Usted no tiene la culpa de nada de esto! ¡Es injusto que pague por algo que no le corresponde! —aseguró firmemente pese a que su voz comenzara a fallarle.

—June, tranquilízate… Este es sólo el peor de los escenarios —Albiore le tomó del rostro para que le mirara fijamente, buscando calmarla un poco. Con los pulgares limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de fluir de los ojos zafiro de la etíope—. Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para resolver todo esto… Además, no te he entrenado para un despropósito. Eres fuerte. Morir en un combate cediendo a la fuerza que has adquirido gracias en parte, a mi instrucción, sería un orgullo y un honor para mí. Y así pagaría por haber malcriado a aquel que te ha hecho esto. Además, podrás vivir para buscar la forma en que estos asuntos queden pagados apropiadamente con la persona que se ha metido así contigo y tu deber como Santo de Athena.

—Pero no puedo, maestro. Matarlo es impensable… ¡Antes preferiría morir! ¡Yo tengo más culpa de esto que usted! —gritó June, eufórica—. ¡No puedo, no me pida esto!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Cefeo, para hacerla recobrar la cordura. June lo miró herida, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. ¡No te he entrenado para que cedas tan fácilmente tu vida, June! Si llegase el momento, demuéstrame que el tiempo que he invertido enseñándote no ha sido en vano. ¡Actúa como el Santo de Athena que eres!

June bajó el rostro. Estaba apenada, asustada y nerviosa. No sabía qué decir.

Shun se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de impedir que su propio llanto se hiciera oír ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin poder parpadear si quiera, las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos esmeralda, ultrajando de nuevo su temple de forma traicionera. Admitiendo para sí mismo que a veces odiaba a sus lágrimas por fallarle delante de todos los demás, ahora que se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, lo que debía controlar era su llanto. June y su maestro no debían saber que estaba ahí. No debían oír su respiración errática.

Había visto a Albiore visitar a June a lo lejos, mientras él se dedicaba a reflexionar, sentando en el estanque que solía visitar con su mejor amiga. La situación le pareció normal, pero su preocupación aumentó cuando vio a su maestro entrar en la cabaña de la joven etíope. Algo grave debía haber ahí como para que su maestro dejará de lado los límites que se había autoimpuesto con sus alumnos.

En un principio, aunque la curiosidad le estaba ganando la partida, Shun se había dicho así mismo que prestar oídos a una conversación que no era suya no era lo correcto. Estaba por irse de su lugar de reposo decidido a respetar los asuntos que atañeran a June y Albiore, sin embargo, su resolución cambió drásticamente cuando la oyó gritarle a Albiore.

Algo tembló en su corazón cuando escuchó que June levantaba la voz a su maestro. La conocía, ella podía ser impulsiva y decir lo que pensaba y creía fielmente sin ningún problema. Pero con Albiore siempre había mantenido una actitud de respeto y cordialidad que Shun creyó que nunca rompería. Había apretado los puños y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cabaña, disminuyendo su cosmos para no ser percibido, se deslizó con la suavidad de una pluma por debajo de la ventana en donde lo escuchó todo.

June, su máscara, la visita del Santuario a la Isla, los planes de Albiore.

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía que el hecho de que June no se presentase al entrenamiento debía poseer un trasfondo importante, incluso tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando miró las aves en el cielo. Sin embargo, no quiso creer algo que no fuera lo que Albiore les había explicado. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

Sigilosamente como llegó, se fue.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña, estaba tan turbado que terminó tropezando con un pequeño balde de agua y de paso, despertó a Reda, quien lo vio en la penumbra la cual le ayudó a cubrir sus lágrimas.

—Oye, no hagas ruido —se quejó Reda, volviéndose a cobijar con sus mantas.

—Lo siento mucho, Reda —se disculpó Shun casi automáticamente.

—¡Además ten más cuidado! —gritó Reda molesto cuando vio el desastre que había en el suelo—. ¡Tiraste el agua con la que nos lavaremos el rostro antes del entrenamiento! No me importa si hace frío en la madrugada, pero antes de que me despierte quiero ver ese balde lleno de nuevo ¿Oíste?

—Sí, ahí estará. No te preocupes por eso —aseguró Andrómeda, todavía tratando de calmar su respiración para que su voz no delatara el paroxismo que se desarrollaba dentro de él.

—¡Inútil! —terminó por regañar Reda. Segundos después lo único que provino de él fueron sus ronquidos.

Shun se sentó en la primera silla que vislumbró bajo la confusa luz de la luna. Se entalló los ojos para quitarse el semblante de preocupación que coloreaba su rostro. De pronto, una luz cálida lo atrapó desprevenido en medio de la oscuridad. Vio a Spica sosteniendo un candelabro.

—Lo lamento mucho Spica… ¿También te desperté? —se apresuró a hablar Shun. Luego se golpeó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que, pese a que intentaba ocultar el hecho de que algo le pasaba, su actuar sólo lo delataba más.

—En realidad me despertaron los quejidos de Reda —aclaró Spica, colocando el candelabro en la humilde mesita de madera que se encontraba a un lado de la cabecera de su cama—. ¿Estás bien, Shun? Te ves extraño —consultó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Sí, estoy bien —Shun le sonrió tranquilamente. Se sintió en apuros, ya que nunca había sido bueno para mentir, pero sabía que debía intentarlo, ya que conocía a Spica y esa simple explicación no le bastaría—. Lo que pasa es que pronto podré ser candidato para someterme al ritual de Andrómeda, pero como sabes el maestro Albiore ha pospuesto el ritual… por lo que me he imaginado muchas cosas que me han desanimado —Shun suspiró, para calmarse y para dar un aire pensativo.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? —preguntó Spica, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno… de repente he pensado que el maestro decidió pausar el ritual porque todavía me considera débil para llevarlo a cabo… —Shun desvió la mirada hacia la ventana—. Y si no presento el ritual y no lo paso ni obtengo la armadura, no podré volver a ver a mi hermano… —eso último lo dijo con un sentimiento enteramente verdadero. Aquello era algo que estaba comenzando a mermar la tranquilidad en Shun: la posibilidad de no superar el ritual.

Spica lo miró largamente con seriedad. Shun se sintió un poco asustado bajo los ojos azules del chico al que había tratado de amigarse todos esos años durante el entrenamiento. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero se decidió a mantener su mentira.

Luego de un largo escrutinio, Spica le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Hace unas semanas yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo que tú, Shun; que alguien como tú no podría superar un ritual como el de Andrómeda —Spica se recostó sobre su cama, luego dirigió su mirada al techo—. Pero finalmente pasaste la primera etapa y nos venciste a todos los candidatos para la armadura. Nos has demostrado más de lo que realmente eres así que… no creo que sea momento para que dudes.

Las palabras de Spica lo tomaron desprevenido. Shun se quedó mirándolo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Ante su silencio, Spica dejó de mirar el techo para observarlo y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de ojos esmeralda.

—¿Qué? —soltó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada es sólo que… —Shun le demostró una sonrisa amplia—, tus palabras me han tomado por sorpresa. Has sido muy amable, Spica. Muchas gracias —dijo con completa sinceridad. Al verlo, Spica se ruborizó.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya ve a dormir! —dijo levemente avergonzado de su repentina muestra de amistad y fe en su compañero.

Shun soltó una risa pequeña. Hizo como Spica le pidió y fue a dormirse. Aquella plática le había bajado los nervios y le había dado espacio para permitirse dormir.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron decisivos. Shun se había determinado a ayudar a Albiore y June sin que ellos se enteraran.

Albiore les había explicado a sus alumnos que la razón por la cuál se habían pospuesto el ritual de Andrómeda se debía a la próxima visita por parte de algún representante del Santuario. El ritual de Andrómeda se llevaría a cabo entonces con la presencia del Santuario para evaluar el desempeño del elegido para realizar el ritual. Asimismo Céfeo les explico a sus alumnos lo que la llegaba del Santuario a la Isla significaba, por lo que les exigió compostura y los hizo entrenar rigurosamente para prepararse a la llegada de sus próximos huéspedes.

—¿Y qué hay de June? —había preguntado Johari, guerrera aprendiz que solía mantener una amistad sólida con June. Al notar que su compañera también había faltado un segundo día, la situación le pareció extraña y sospechosa. Incluso, preocupante.

—June está enferma —explicó Albiore, con seriedad—. Ayer creí que se trataba de un simple sarpullido, pero esta sufriendo una infección muy fuerte en la piel, me temo incluso que se trate de lepra.

Ante eso, la expresión de horror se materializó en el rostro de todos.

—Entonces no era su periodo... —susurró Gasira a su compañera. Johari asintió.

—Tranquilos, todavía no hay pruebas exactas pero por el momento es recomendable que June repose y que ustedes mantengan distancia a favor de no contagiarse del mal que la aqueja —aclaró su maestro, con un porte autoritario. Todos asintieron—. Además, contamos con la ventaja de que si June no mejora en los próximos días, el Santuario pueda brindarnos ayuda con respecto a su condición.

Eso terminó por calmarlos.

—Pobre June, debe estarla pasando muy mal... —comentó Spica, realmente conmocionado.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Reda, dándole un golpe en la nuca—. ¡Ella es una guerrera! ¡No se va a dejar vencer por una enfermedad! ¿Verdad, maestro? —volteó la mirada buscando aprobación.

—Así es, Reda —Albiore sonrió ante el optimismo de su alumno—. Tengan fe en la fuerza de su compañera. June estará bien, yo mismo lo creo.

El gobernante de Andrómeda pudo observar con claridad como la faz de todos su alumnos se suavizaba. El único quien había mantenido un porte serio era Shun, y de pronto Albiore sintió que su mirada, suave pero seria, lo acosaba, como haciéndole saber que él no le creía. Albiore entrecerró los parpados al notar el porte de su alumno. Debía admitir que todas las expresiones de alivio de sus alumnos se le figuraban sinceras, por lo que nadie parecía culpable.

El único actuando raro era Shun.

—¡Bien, a empezar el entrenamiento! Comenzaremos con una ronda de calentamiento.

Las aves no dejaban de surcar el cielo, aprovechando los rayos del sol para bañarse en calor y prepararse para la noche. Shun las contemplaba durante su entrenamiento para darse fuerzas y enfocarse en algo que no fuera el cansancio que sentía, tanto físico como emocional.

Cuando los enfrentamientos terminaron, Shun se recostó en el suelo para dar vista plena al cielo. Extendió los brazos y las piernas como si estuviera recostado en un campo lleno de flores. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y todos sus compañeros se habían sentado un rato sobre la planicie pedregosa de su área de entrenamiento para recobrar el aliento. Shun suspiró profundamente y contemplo con amor el azul que se divisaba ampliamente en su campo de visión. Ahora, cada que veía el cielo, algo se abrazada dulcemente a su corazón y él no podía evitar sonreír.

Pensaba en los ojos azules de June.

* * *

**XI**

* * *

Eran las 3:00 am. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegara la carta del Santuario y de que June perdiera su máscara.

A Shun eso le daba mala espina. Era una coincidencia muy extraña que la máscara de su amiga desapareciera poco antes de que recibieran una misiva del Santuario anunciando su visita para realizar una evaluación del lugar y el desempeño de sus habitantes.

¿Debía sospechar del Santuario?

Ciertamente, siempre que pensaba en ese lugar no se lo imaginaba como uno cálido y amable. Parecía más bien que era un lugar rígido y estricto. ¿Pero eso lo volvía malo?

Soltó un suspiró, levantándose de su cama en silencio. Se colocó los zapatos y se alistó para salir de la cabaña sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta. Shun mismo no se había dado cuenta de lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser. Cuando abrió la puerta el frío de la noche lo golpeó bruscamente, sin piedad. Miró atrás a sus compañeros dormir tranquilamente y pensaba que, pese a sus defectos, eran personas de buen corazón. Y aunque Shun tenía esa clase de pensamientos constantemente, en esta ocasión el sentimiento le supo diferente. No era una reafirmación, era como un recuerdo, uno que se tiene cuando se está a punto comprometerse con la muerte.

Salió y cerró la puerta en silencio.

A fuera se llevó las manos a los brazos para darse algo de calor. El vaho se expulsaba constantemente de su nariz y boca, como robándose los pedazos del alma cálida que habitaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, debía llegar a la cabaña de su maestro antes de que el frío comenzara a instalarse en sus pulmones.

Al menos agradecía que el frío hiciera temblar sus huesos, eso apagaba su miedo ante lo que estaba por hacer.

Shun había leído en Albiore su frustración. Sabía que en esos días su maestro había estudiado delicadamente a sus alumnos para dar con el culpable pero sólo hallaba rasgos de una sinceridad natural en todos. Ninguno le parecía culpable.

Entonces Shun hizo parte de su trabajo. Habló con sus compañeros, hizo insinuaciones pero nadie comprendió. Husmeó —muy a su pesar—, en sus pertenencias, buscando la máscara de su amiga, pero no encontró nada. Cuando salían a calentar dando vueltas a la isla miró por todos lados, observó los ojos de sus amigos para saber si su vista se desviaba a algún punto en especial que develara un escondite secreto. Pero no encontró nada, ellos parecían geninuamente honestos. Shun mismo no creía que tuviera un corazón tan frío para traicionar a June así.

El culpable seguía siendo un misterio, pero ahora ellos necesitaban uno urgentemente. Y Shun no iba a permitir que Albiore fuera quien desempeñara ese papel.

Por Athena, adoraba a June. Ella le había salvado la vida incontables veces. Estaba bien que él hiciera lo mismo por ella. Que le retribuyera todo su apoyo y cariño, porque Shun sabía que sin ella probablemente no lo hubiera logrado.

La quería tanto, que no le importaba dar su vida a favor de que ella continuara viviendo.

Miró a la luna.

Pensó en Ikki.

Quizá habría una oportunidad de reencontrarse con él antes de que tuviera que batirse a duelo con June. Sólo ver a Ikki una última vez es lo que necesitaba. Luego de eso, él podría morir tranquilamente.

Pensaba que él lo comprendería, al menos. Porque aquello era algo que necesitaba hacer, una resolución silenciosa que había nacido de su corazón.

No era que Shun no tuviera miedo, al contrario, lo tenía y bastante. Lo que él ni la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor comprendían, era que su voluntad era más fuerte que su miedo. Cuando se proponía algo, estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo confiando en su juicio. Él sabía que ayudar a June era lo correcto. El sólo hecho de pensar en lo que podría pasarle a ella o a Albiore si no lo hacía, provocaba que sus ojos temblaran en lágrimas.

_Ikki, hermano, perdóname si no pude cumplir mi promesa. Quisiera que supieras que me hice fuerte, que mi voluntad de reencontrarme contigo no cambió. Si soy honesto, obtener este poder me hacía creer que podía cambiar el mundo, que al luchar por la justicia podía tirar abajo las barreras que dominan nuestro planeta. No habría más odio ni envidia, las personas se ayudarían mutuamente y comprenderían que es más fácil amar que odiar._

_Quizá fui un iluso, o más bien demasiado ambicioso como para proponerme una meta así de monumental. Pero verte hubiera sido la pauta para todo aquello. Ahora entiendo que las resoluciones de una persona cambian cuando las circunstancias que nos rodean son más fuertes que nosotros. Cuando vine a Isla Andrómeda no creí que arriesgaría mi vida por las personas que conocí aquí, pero el cariño que he cultivado estos años me inspira a hacerlo. No podría continuar viviendo sabiendo que pude hacer algo para cambiar el destino de June, o de mi maestro Albiore. _

_¿Entiendes, Ikki? ¿Me perdonarás por esta nueva resolución? Sé que en donde quiera que estés, tú has sobrevivido. Confío plenamente en eso y es lo que ahora me da fuerza para arriesgarme. Saber que vives es todo lo que necesito. Si hubiera deseado una última cosa hubiera sido abrazarte._

Shun se detuvo delante de la puerta que daba entrada a la cabaña de Albiore.

Sus labios se abrieron para dar paso al aire que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su propósito.

Entró.

—Maestro Albiore...

_Por favor, Ikki, dame fuerza._

* * *

**NdA: **Muchas gracias especiales a **darkacuario **(¡Qué gusto saber de ti! Espero que disfrutes mucho esta historia de Shun :D), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer,** la festejada y por quien escribo este fic :3 (espero te haya gustado esta continuación, amiga :3 ) y a** CamiSaintS **(Gracias por pasearte por estos dramas románticos raros jajaja! :P) Sus reviews me han animado mucho. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ya sólo faltan dos capítulos y esta locura acaba (espero, a veces la extensión de mis fics se me sale de las manos xd).

¡Abrazos!

Inat.


End file.
